bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fumiko Orikasa
nacida el 27 de Diciembre de 1974 en Taito-shi, Tokio. Es una seiyū y cantante. Su tipo de sangre es A. Ella es representada por la Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. Ir de Compras es uno de sus pasatiempos, ella es una bailarina habilidosa, y muchos de sus compañeros Seiyus y fans se refieren a ella afectuosamente con el nombre de "Oririn." Trabajos Anime *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple como Mable West *Ashita no Nadja como Sylvie *Alte Atashin'chi como Mikan Tachibana *Battle Programmer Shirase como Yoriko Yunoki *Bleach como Rukia Kuchiki *Boogiepop Phantom como Saki Yoshizawa *Chobits como Yuzuki *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion como Shirley *Fenette Dennou Coil como Yūko Okonogi *Devil May Cry como Lady *Digimon Tamers como Rika Nonaka *Dirge of Cerberus como Shelke *Dōbutsu no Mori como Sally Figure *17 como Hikaru Shiina *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood como Riza Hawkeye *Gad Guard como Arashi Shinozuka *Gintama como Yagyuu Kyuubei *Great Teacher Onizuka como Azusa *Fuyutsuki Haibane Renmei como Hikari *Hellsing como Seras Victoria *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni como Chie Rumiko *Hourglass of Summer como Ligene (Lee Jane) *Hyakko como Kageyama Torako *Ichigo Mashimaro como Miu Matsuoka *InuYasha como Enju (Ep.92)/ Sara-hime (Ep.133 and 134)/ Asagi (Song of the Spirit Sending) Fuego en la isla Mística *Inazuma Eleven como Aki Kino *Jinki:EXTEND como Aoba Tsuzaki *Kaleido Star como Marion Kinnikuman *Kuroko no Basuke como Momoi Satsuki *Nisei como Rinko Nikaidou *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! como Brago and Sherry Belmont *Luminous Arc como Cecille Millennium Actress como (joven) *Mirai Sentai Timeranger como Time Robo *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY como Meyrin Hawke *One Piece como Miss Valentine *Pani Poni Dash! como Himeko Katagiri *RESTOL, The Special Rescue Squad como Mia *Saikano como Chise *Samurai 7 como Kirara Scrapped *Princess como Pacifica Casull *Stellvia of the Universe como Yayoi Fujisawa *Stratos 4 como Kukihara Karin *Tokko como Sakura Rokujo *Tsukihime como Ciel *Vampire Knight como Shizuka Hio *Vandread como Meia Gisborn *Xam'd: Loost Memories como Haru Nishimura Doblajes en Japón: *She's All That (Laney Boggs) *C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation (Nora Easton) *High School Musical (Gabriela Montez) Videojuegos *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz (Jennifer Poison) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Shelke the Transparent) *Eternal Sonata (Princess Serenade) *Hourglass of Summer (Ligene/Lee Jane) *Luminous Arc (Cecille) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (Chun-Li) *Project X Zone (Chun-Li, Lady) *Rune Factory Frontier (Selphie) *SD Gundam G Generation (Claire Heathrow) *Soul Calibur V (Character creation|Creation Voice) *Suikoden V (Miakis) *Summon Night 5 (Yeng-Hua) *Symphonic Rain (Liselsia Cesarini) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Chun-Li) *The Last Story (Kanan) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Riza Hawkeye) Discografía *Serendipity (Marzo del 2009) *かeasy (Diciembre del 2007) *Flower (Septiembre del 2005) *Lune (Enero del 2004) Ovas *Bleach: Memories in the Rain (Rukia Kuchiki) *Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (Rukia Kuchiki) *Hellsing Ultimate (Seras Victoria) *Hourglass of Summer (Ligene/Lee Jane) *SaiKano: Another Love Song (Chise) *Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno - 1st part (Saori Kido/Athena) *Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno - 2nd part (Saori Kido/Athena) *Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Elysion (Saori Kido/Athena) *Stratos 4: Return to Base (Karin Kikuhara) *Strawberry Marshmallow (Miu Matsuoka) Categoría:Seiyū